


You Are Safe With Me

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: A security breach at one of the perimeters brings the attention of Darth Maul as a Jedi ship lands on Dathomir, after being forced to land to escape from being tailed by clone army ships trying to retrieve the plans for a new, fatal space station that will change the intergalactic war as both sides of the war know it. Darth Maul takes this newcomer into his custody, not knowing that she has secrets of her own...As always, constant readers, please vote, and comment. Comments are life to the writers on here. Thanks so much ahead of time...Warnings: Mature fun stuff like swearing and sex, so if you aren't into it, or don't like it, this is your only warning.😆😆😆😉😉😉😏😏😏☺☺☺
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Anastasia's Pov...

The left deflector shield was all but destroyed on the Jedi ship as the tie fighters surrounded the one lone Republic cruiser. Geonosis was but a distant memory, and it was hell getting out of there stealing the plans for a holo file called Project Planet Killer. 

"Punch it, Kage!" Anastasia shouted, weaving through the asteroid belt surrounding Geonosis. "I don't care where we're going, just punch it!"

The tall black haired Jedi beside Anastasia punched it, and the ship suddenly jolted itself into hyperspace. White stars streaked past the small window of the little cruiser's bridge window, and the two Jedi Knights traveled on a blind jump through space and time through lightspeed.

Kage had been Anastasia's best friend since their earliest training at the Jedi temple on Coruscant. They had been seven when they first met, but they seemed to click right away, almost as if he was the brother Anastasia would never have. But it was more than that for her, because he was the only boy who didn't care that she was the Imperial Princess of the galaxy.

Her father, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, ran his new Empire with an iron fist, and with a monster like Count Dooku as his chief of state, the Republic had gone from bad to worse. The secret plans for Project Planet Killer were classified at the highest level, but Anastasia had, by chance, found some files on her father's holo computer when she visited his office after a rare father--daughter moment of ballet and dinner at one of the poshest restaurants in Coruscant. 

She had reported this strange find to the Jedi counsel, but only Master Windu seemed to believe her. Kage was the other one who believed her. But then again, he believed some strange theories, such as the fact that her father just may be the shadowy Sith Lord that the Jedi counsel couldn't seem to locate, or sense through the Force. 

Then Master Windu gave her the assignment that took her all the way to Genosis. She took Kage with her, because he was the only Jedi, save Master Windu and Yoda, that she trusted with her life. Not even handsome Anakin Skywalker was completely trustworthy, because for some reason, her father decided to 'take him under his wing.' Gross. Translation: You have been replaced in my affections by this orphan boy from Tattoine.

After battling the native insect Geonosians, and eavesdropping on the Separatist meeting where they talked about Project Planet Killer for the first time, and something called a Death Star that was the size of a small moon; she knew all that she needed to know about her father's true plans for the galaxy.

She pushed back her ash blonde hair from her sweaty face, and pushed the autopilot button. Kage pushed his unruly, shoulder length black hair from his face and unbuckled himself from the pilot's chair. 

"I'm going to go take a shower," He said, standing. "You could join me if you like, Ana."

Anastasia blushed scarlet. They had talked about taking things to the next level a few times, but she was always the one to remind Kage that they were studying to be Jedi's, and that it was against the code. But after a few close calls on Geonosis, she felt her resolve start to crumble.

Kage looked at her meaningfully, and she began to go hot and cold all over as his emerald green eyes smoldered for her. She unbelted herself from the co-pilot chair, and took his hand. He led her to the bathroom, and she could feel her heart beating fast as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He took a step forward, and then another, until they were inches away from each other. Kage took her in his arms and looked deep into her blue gray eyes.

"I love you, Ana," Kage said softly.

Anastasia pulled back, and she shook her head. "Kay, we...we can't do this. We're studying to be Jedi's. Besides, even if we weren't, I'm not exactly free to be with whoever I want, Kage. I'm Anastasia Palpatine, the Imperial Princess."

Kage rubbed the small of her back as she put her hands on the front of his dark Jedi robes. "That doesn't mean jack shit to me, Ana. It never did. I love you. I have known it for a long time, but after that rancor beast nearly ripped you in half was when I realized how just deep my feelings for you ran. We could always keep it a secret from the council."

Anastasia shook her head. "I..I don't know Kage it just...it just seems so risky. If we get caught--"

Kage silenced her protests with a deep kiss that took her breath away. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, as if she were holding on for dear life. When his tongue teased her lips to enter her mouth, she granted him entry when he slipped his left hand underneath her robe to palm her breast. She kissed him back, and began to instinctively run a hand down his chest to his abdomen.

"Tell me you want me, Ana," Kage said raggedly against her mouth. "Please say it, baby. I need to hear it."

"I want you," She panted, as he cupped her ass, "What are you doing?" He was removing her clothes, and she was also undressing him as they kissed passionately.

"Shhh..." Kage whispered, putting her in front of him, and kissing her from behind as he kneaded her now bare breasts. She could feel his naked body against her, as he snaked one hand down her abdomen and stroking her between her legs. Anastasia could feel that her insides wept for...what exactly, she didn't know. But as he slipped two fingers inside of her and worked them in and out of her, she gasped. "Kage! Ohh...ooh...I want you."

He thumbed her clit and Anastasia cried from the sheer pleasure that flowed through her body as Kage made her body come undone as she clenched around his fingers. 

"Are you ready for me now?" He asked, and Anastasia turned her head around in shock. "You...you mean, there is more?"

Kage made her face him, and he said seriously, "Oh, yes. Much, much more. Come, let's get in that shower."

They got in and after bathing each other, Kage began to kiss her roughly, passionately, as he lifted her on to his erect dick, and entered her slowly as he pinned her against the slick white shower tiles.

Anastasia cried out against a sharp pain deep inside of her, and Kage stopped and asked, "You okay?"

She looked up at him, and nodded. "Keep going...don't stop...I like it," She whispered.

Kage nodded and began to move more deeply inside of her as he broke through her innocence. The pain was replaced by pleasure, overwhelming pleasure as he thrust deep inside of her over and over again, working up to a fast pace as he pleasured her deeply and thoroughly. When they reached their respective climaxes, Kage pulled out of her to finish in the drain of the shower.

They kissed softly under the shower faucet, as they then stared into each other's eyes, fascinated by what the other saw in their lover's eyes.

They spent the next two weeks discussing the mission, looking at the holo drive with the Project Planet Killer file on it, and making love. But little did either of them know was that as soon as the two lovers discovered their love for one another, fate stepped in and dealt them a cold hand, indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

Maul's Pov...

The red zabrak with the black Nightbrother tattoos etched into his skin, looked on as his enraged master trashed his immaculate office on Coruscant. The plans for the Death Star had been entrusted to the Geonosian archivists for safe keeping, and two Jedi spies had been sent to steal the files. Personally, Maul did not care. He was a soldier, and he served; life was simpler that way, he had long since found, when dealing with short fuses like Darth Sidious. He kept his face impassve as he stood like a silent sentinel, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Godsdamnit!" Sidious shouted. "How in the kriff could they have found the holo files?! They were beyond classified." 

Palpatine rooted around some more in his office, and bellowed with rage like an angry rathar beast, intent on either mating or killing its prey. The Tattoine boy came into the room, and his blue eyes widened with shock as he took in the scene.

"Um, what is going on here?" Anakin Skywalker stage whispered to Maul. He looked at the young human male with contempt.

"Master has lost a very classified holo file," Maul said indifferently, shrugging.

"Oh. Does he need help?"  
 _Yes, boy. Serious psychological help from professionals, in a nice padded cell. Some lithium wouldn't hurt either to calm his psychotic ass down right now._ "No, and it is best if you do _not_ offer," He advised.

Anakin nodded and cleared his throat. "Master..I..I came back from the latest council meeting."

Sidious looked up from his rampage and eyed Skywalker with complete anger and unrecognition for a moment, before his face softened and became Palpatine again: the friendly, grandfatherly mentor. It turned Maul's stomach.

"Oh, yes, son," Palpatine said, kindly. "Do set that stuff off to the side and sit down, please. Can I get you water? Tea?"

 _Some alcohol, perhaps? A hooker? Could you be any more fake, master? "_ Oh. No, thank you, sir," Skywalker stammered. He sat down in one of the chairs across from the large black desk in the room. "The council kept talking about the Separatists meeting to discuss something about a secret project called Planet Killer. I couldn't follow the whole conversation, but apparently, there were two Jedi's on the case, and no one has heard of them since Geonosis."

This was news! If he could find these two spies and kill them, that would turn his master's favor back on him where it belonged!

Palpatine nodded, listening intently, and grinned. "Darth Maul, you will return to Dathomir to waylay any passing ships that will land on your...charming planet to buy supplies and the like. Anakin, you will inform me of further updates of the Jedi counsel's decisions and movements."

He hated to put in suggestions, but he had to in this case: the boy was much too green in his experience to play the master spy. "Master, may I suggest that I remain by your side? To protect you against their treachery?"

Sidious narrowed his eyes, and said in a low voice, "Are you refusing to carry out my orders, Lord Maul?"

"No, master. It was only a suggestion," He said politely. He knew damned well that Darth Sidious wanted to Force choke the life out of him, or torture him with Force lightning, but he had to play the role of the 'friendly older mentor'; no, it wouldn't do to scare the prey from falling further into the trap of the master hunter. 

Palpatine chuckled. "Do carry out my orders, Maul. That will be all, son."

Maul nodded and drew the hood of his black cloak further down to conceal his unusual, exotic facial features, and swept out of the room without another word. Maul knew that they continued the meeting without him, but he didn't care any more. He would do his duty and that would be all.

He went to his guest quarters in the palace and packed his few personal effects. He didn't have much and he preferred it that way; simplicity in all things, and no attachments to keep him in the galaxy was the way to truly live.

He boarded his ship The Inquisitor, and took off from Coruscant. Little did he know that when he arrived back home that fate would have a few surprises in store for him, and that it would change everything...


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia's Pov...

She slipped out of the bed, naked, and padded to the shower. How could she betray her vows to the Jedi order?? She bathed and got out, drying off. She felt sore between her legs, a left over reminder that she had debased herself with Kage.

She found her clothes and put them on, and found the holo drive with Project Planet Killer on it. She went to the bridge and looked over the file. The Death Star. It had the capacity to destroy entire fleets and planets with the flip of a switch.

Anastasia couldn't breathe. This was worse than she could have ever imagined! _My gods, my father is insane...truly._ Anastasia flipped a few switches, and Master Windu's face appeared in the holo communicator.

"Yes, young Palpatine," Mace Windu said, folding his hands in his lap. "I assume that you have a report to give."

"Yes, Master," She said. "I now know what Project Planet Killer is." She told him about her mission, and how she narrowly escaped from Geonosis. Mace Windu listened intently, and sighed heavily when she was done.

"Come back to Coruscant with the holo file," Master Windu finally said. "The council will study the contents of the file itself and coordinate a strategy then. Is that understood, young Palpatine?"

"Yes, Master Windu," Anastasia said. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too," He said, and ended the holo call. Anastasia rubbed at her eyes, and put her head in her hands. The dark side of the Force clouded everything, and she had long suspected her father of relying heavily on the dark side. Kage shuffled into the galley area, and began making tea. He popped his head into the bridge area, and saw her crying.

"What's wrong, Ana?" He asked, setting his tea aside and taking her right hand in his. Anastasia looked at him, and wondered whether to tell him or not.

"Did you look at the holo file yet?" She asked, holding the holo file out to him. Kage took the file, and they looked at it. The schematics of the Death Star were disturbing, especially the plans for the clone army, and clones of Sith Lords.

They looked at each other, and he said, "Your father..."

Anastasia nodded, wiping at her tears. "He is behind it all, Kage. The other computer files on my father's holo computer prove that he is Darth Sidious. We need to tell the Jedi council."

"I agree. Wait, what's that?" Kage said, and the ship jumped out of hyperspace, and so did a star destroyer. Their eyes met, and they took their places. Anastasia took the ship out of autopilot, and Kage fired upon the tie fighters that were sent out to shoot at them. She flipped and weaved as she saw a green and blue marshy looking planet up ahead.

Kage hooped and hollered every time he shot down a tie fighter. Anastasia swung the ship around and decided to land on the planet when the shields went down when the last tie fighter shot them out.

The tie fighter shot out part of the ship, and she maneuvered the ship to land, but the atmosphere began to break up the ship, and as the ocean came into view, the Force sensitive couple looked at each other one last time before the ship was engulfed with water, and Anastasia saw, or felt no more, until she woke in a strange land, and with someone she did not expect: Darth Maul...


	4. Chapter 4

Maul's Pov...

The security perimeter blared its incessant alarm, and the tall, zabrak Sith Lord with his extensive tattoos that made him look intimidating, groaned. This new disturbance could very well be another rancor who was getting too close to the security perimeter, and set it off...or it was an actual security disturbance.

He looked at the holo cameras and saw a Republic class cruiser burning up in the atmosphere. The ship landed in the western coastlands. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the Force signature of a Force user strong with both the light and darkside. Interesting, that it should be a woman as well. He picked up his lightsaber and clipped it on to his belt, and went to his speeder and drove out to the coastline where the ship crashed.

A big plume of smoke could be seen twenty miles ahead as Maul got closer to the crash site. Wildlife scurried away as the coast came into view, and he could hear the calm roar of the ocean. The ship was in the ocean itself, and the Force user was trapped inside, the signs of life faint.

Maul took off half of his black Sith robes, and swam out to the downed ship. He dove under the water, and luckily, didn't have to break anything to get to his target. She was belted to the pilot's chair, and a black haired young man was floating in the ship, clearly dead. He didn't know when the young man had died, but based on his clothing he had been a Jedi Knight.

Maul unbelted the girl, and took her in his arms. She weighed very little, if truth be told. He carried her out of the wreckage and as he came up for air, he had to bridal carry her in his arms as he laid her down on the sand. He had to get her breathing again, and he dreaded the prospect of giving her CPR to do it. He put on the dry part of his robes, and went to work getting air back into her lungs, but every time he gave her mouth to mouth, he felt a strange tingle, no spark, go from his mouth to hers.

The girl began to breathe, slightly, and he did mouth to mouth one more time just to be sure. The girl moved her mouth under his, and moaned against his mouth, turning it into a heated, deep kiss.

Then blue eyes with hints of gray in them, flew open, and she pushed him off. They backed away from each other, and the girl looked up at him, not afraid of him, but not exactly comfortable with him either. _And why wouldn't she be? You did basically stick your tongue down her throat just now, idiot!_

"Where..where am I?" She asked, looking around them. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kage Carlton?"

The dead Jedi Knight. They must have been close, and by the worry in her tone of voice, lovers. "I am called Maul," He answered. "And you are on Dathomir. And the answer to your next question is that your friend is dead."

She narrowed her eyes, and stood on shaky legs. "You--you _lie_! You killed him, you bastard!" He wasn't prepared for the girl to fight him, so when she punched him in the face, he was shocked by it. He recovered and moved faster than she could counter her attacks, and pinned her arms behind her back so she couldn't move.

She tried to step on his foot, but he held her tight, and whispered in her ear, "I did not kill your friend. And I won't kill you. You are in my custody now, and you are coming with me. Now."

"The hell I will!" She snarled, reaching for her lightsaber, which was clipped to her belt. This time, she did step on his foot, hard, and took off running towards the jungle. Maul cursed under his breath. He had no choice but to follow her. A part of him liked her spirited attitude and strong sense of self preservation, but at the same time, she was a hell of a nuisance.

He tracked her on his speeder, and sent his security drones after her. She was heading straight into the rathar serpent territory. Then he heard a scream, and the hiss and roar of a rathar serpent. He sped up the speeder, and killed the engine when he saw the girl battle the huge serpent that was swinging its barbed tentacles around, trying to stick her with its venom to subdue its prey to eat her slowly under the swamps where it lived.

She moved with the grace of a dancer as she whirled her purple cross shaped lightsaber in an arc, and sliced one tentacle off. The serpent roared in pain. Maul flipped into action, igniting his double bladed lightsaber, and moved to defend the girl against the beast. She glared at him, but she didn't question him as they sprang into action.

The rathar hissed and took advantage of their lapse of concentration to wrap its tentacle around her waist. She screamed, and tried to get free, but it stuck her with its barbed tentacle and she slumped forward, foaming at the mouth.

Maul hated to use mind control on beasts to control them, but he had no choice. He extended his hand and tapped into its primitive brain as he was trained as a Nightbrother. The rathar began to hum and it dropped the girl gently.

Maul then strolled up to the creature to kill it. He burned it, and picked up the unconscious girl. He put her in front of him on Bloodfin, his speeder, and carried her into the temple.

He laid her down on a bed, and went to the medicine vault. He located the anti venom, and filled a syringe with it. He sterilized her left wrist and inserted the plunged the syringe into her arm, gently but firmly. The girl's body began to jerk and thrash about, indicating that her body was going into shock. He was just in time to save her. If he had waited any longer, her heart would have gone into cardiac arrest, and she would die. Rathar serpents preferred their prey dead and docile, unlike their cave brethren who liked their prey to fight and give good sport before killing them.

When she was stable, he studied her for a long time. Who was this girl? Why was she here? He had a feeling that she was of some importance, and that she held a lot of secrets, but he knew that he had to find out, and soon before the Jedi found her...


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia's Pov...

Her whole body hurt. The last thing she remembered was being grabbed by the rathar serpent and she blacked out. She saw bright lights above her head, and looked down to see that she was tightly restrained. What the fuck was going on?! She remembered that she had woken up being kissed by a zabrak man very strong with the dark side of the Force. Obviously, he had done CPR on her to get air back into her lungs...but somehow, she had thought that Kage was kissing her, and she kissed him back. The only problem was was that he was not Kage, and he didn't have this man's skill and experience in kissing. She also liked it, a lot.

Pale faced women with black tattoos on their bodies came and went, dressed in red or black robes. Anastasia groaned, and one of the black robed women stared at her, and then screamed in fright as she ran out of the room.

Some time passed, and her dark rescuer walked into the room, dressed like a Sith Lord. Dark side energies flowed off of him like waves. Now that she was able to look at him, she saw the strange beauty of his black tattoos, but he was still intimidating to her.

He looked down at her, and said calmly, "Who are you? What are you doing on Dathomir? You fly here in a Republic class cruiser, accompanied by a Jedi boy who drowned in the ocean, and yet you live. How?"

His golden and red eyes bored into her, searching her for any sign of deceit. Anastasia looked up at him, trying not to flinch from how intensely he was staring at her. She couldn't tell him all of the truth, but there was no harm in telling him about Master Windu training her in both the light and dark side of the Force since he was a gray Jedi.

"Me and Kage," She began, "My _friend,_ were on a secret mission for the Jedi council to find out certain details about Count Dooku. They suspected that he was not exactly on their side, and so after a tiresome search through many outer rim systems, the search led us to Geonosis. But, they sent in a star destroyer after us, and I had to maneuver the ship to land. The ship began to burn up in the atmosphere, and the rest you know."

The zabrak man nodded, intrigued, giving nothing away of his inner emotions. "Ah. The rest I know. Somehow, I doubt that very much. I believe that you are only telling part of the truth. Maybe because you feel the need to protect yourself, or someone. So, let us change the subject for now. Who was this Jedi boy to you?"

Anastasia blushed, and swallowed hard. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Kage Carlton was my friend. We met when we were seven, about to go to our first class with Master Yoda. Everyone always treated me differently, and felt the need to bow and scrape to me to somehow gain my father's favor or trust.

"But not Kage, he treated me like I was the same as everyone else. We clicked right away, and he was my only real friend for many years, until Master Windu agreed to be my master. Our lives diverged somewhat as Kage became Yoda's padawan, and I was dragged off on missions. But we always remained friends..."

This time she saw a knowing grin spread across her interrogator's face. "Until you both broke your vows," He finished.

Anastasia glared at him. "That..that is _none_ of your business! Even the fact that you _kissed_ me on that beach is awful enough."

She was shocked when he moved towards, poised to strike her. Instead, he leaned close to her, and said, "You kissed back, and might I add, that you put up not a word of protest as I explored your mouth thoroughly. Perhaps, you want to go for round two on that?"

Her face had turned almost as red as his, and she said coldly, "I would have preferred that snake thing kill me than have your mouth on my lips again."

"Ah. And here I was about to free you from your restraints," He said, backing away from her. "Pity. Well, I am not in the mood to subdue you again. But I _will_ find out your secrets, you can count on that."

Anastasia watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. She had to get out of here. She had to get off this wild, untamed planet. Most importantly, she had to get away from _him_ , because despite her protests, she found his exotic looks, intriguing, and she hated herself for it. Damn, him! Damn him, for kissing her, and making her feel...things. She did not feel safe with such a man, and any man who could make her _want_ to do what Kage manipulated her to do was the enemy, plain and simple.

She just had to escape, and that was it. Once, she was back in the Jedi temple, and training again, she could forget about her sin, and just focus on her coming trials; that meant more to her than any man could ever make her feel. She would escape, and nothing, and no one would stand in her way...


	6. Chapter 6

Maul's Pov...

What the hell was wrong with him?! He had meant to scare her into telling him what he needed to know, but it ended up in a heated bout of thinly disguised flirtation. He went to his hut in the village, and decided to meditate to hopefully, begin to think more clearly. After two hours of nothing being revealed to him through the Force, he gave it up for a lost cause, and decided to go to bed. He bathed, brushed his teeth, and stripped naked to sleep.

No, no such luck. He changed into his usual robes and went to the temple. He went to his guest's room after praying to the Fanged One, the goddess Alanna, for some small insight into the female mind.

The Force only told him that he needed to see her. He stealthily went inside her room, and found her asleep. The Nightsisters had cleaned her up, and he noticed that her hair was a rather beautiful, long dark ash blonde, and color had come back into her cheeks. Her body was lithe and toned, and she had some scars on her from training and various missions over the years.

He touched her crossguard lightsaber, and grinned. It was a Sith design, very old, dating back to the Old Republic, to the time of Darth Revan. The saber blade was a brilliant deep purple, indicating her mutable Force allegiances. There was a gold signet ring he had not noticed before, on a chain around her neck. He lifted it, and studied the crest closely.

He all but put the ring away from him. Palpatine! Oh, gods! He knew that his master had fathered a total of three children: Natalia, Anastasia, and Revan. Well, who the hell knew what happened with her, save that she ran off with some desert junk trader from Jakku? Prince Revan was dead, of course, killed by Master Sipho Dias in single combat during his trials to become a Jedi Knight. If this girl was Princess Anastasia...he was fucked. Royally fucked. He kissed her!

He had heard rumors that the Princess was beautiful, strong, stubborn, but beautiful nonetheless. His master apparently ignored her, and had her sent to the Jedi temple to be trained, 'for seasoning,' if he remembered the story. She was also his age, naturally, but they never were able to interact, of course.

He reached out to lightly caress her cheek. _Who are you? Where did you come from, you pur* (beautiful/attractive) girl?_ The girl began to cry in her sleep, and thrash about.

"Kage.." She cried. "Oh, gods no. I'm so...so sorry. I...I never could love you as you deserve..."

He subtly cloaked his Force signature, and decided to join her in her thoughts. Her past flashed by him, and it all centered on Darth Sidious, and how even as a very young girl, she could not escape her _father's_ occasional abuse, but her mother Joanna sent her to the Jedi's in order to escape his abuse, and occasional inappropriate touches a father should never give to his daughter.

The Jedi boy Kage had only been able to get sex from her, because they had been friends first, and she trusted him. But she had only ever thought of him as a brother before their brief tender moment in the journey from Geonosis to Dathomir. He pulled himself out of her mind, and gently kissed her lips.

He went to the fiercesome, but motherly goddess to his people. "Mother, if you can hear my prayer, help me to seek justice for this woman. If necessary, I will swear my lightsaber to protect her always. Amen."

He then prayed to the Horned One, the god Ares. He was the ultimate warrior and mate to the goddess Alanna, the perfect model of what a zabrak male should be: strong, fierce, passionate and tender to your mate.

A Nightsister approached Maul nervously and said, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, my Lord Maul. But...But Darth Sidious wishes to speak with you about fresh orders."

Well, it was about damned time! He hated sitting around with his thumb in his ass, he was a man of action, not peace. He went to the security room, and bowed before the holo vision of Darth Sidious floating in mid air, seemingly.

"You summoned me, master?" He asked, playing the innocent.

Sidious looked at him seriously and said, "My daughter, Princess Anastasia has gone missing, Maul. You will find her for me, and bring her before me. I will chastise her properly for her insolence and rebellion. I would ask young Skywalker to do it, but he has an assignment to seemingly guard Senator Amidala on Naboo."

"Yes, master," Maul said robotically. Darth Sidious ended his holo transmission, and he stood up. A bodyguard mission. He hated such missions, but he had already sworn to Alanna that he would guard this girl with his life. He had to protect her by any means necessary, and he did not relish that his duty may force him to disobey his master. But who deserved his loyalty more? A stubborn, powerful errant Princess, or her psychotic Sith Lord father who was abusive on every level? Yes, it had to be her.

He drifted off to sleep after that, and he was not surprised that he was able to sleep easily, and with no further dreams or visions of the Force to torment him. Little did he know that doing so would only complicate the situation between him and the Princess even more...


	7. Chapter 7

Anastasia's Pov...

When the blonde haired, blue eyed Princess woke the next day, her restraints were gone, and she was given better food and refreshments. She also woke up in a better room, and she was given silk robes to wear, and soft slippers for her feet. Soft sunlight poked through the black curtains of her bed, and Anastasia woke on a soft, plush bed with soft bedding and cushions.

Two pale girls came in, dressed in black silk robes, and they curtsied to her. She didn't like the new royal treatment, not at all. They started to clean, and they picked out a robe for her to wear.

"Um, I hate to ask, but why are you here?" She asked, yawning. She could tell that they were twins, because their faces were identical.

One sister looked at Anastasia, confused, while her taller, bustier sister smiled warmly and said, "You will have to forgive my sister, my lady. She doesn't speak basic. I am called Kayla, and my sister is called Zoe. Lord Maul assigned us personally to be your maids in waiting."

Anastasia stretched her back and swung her legs out of bed. The cold stone floors were ice cold, and Zoe said something in Dathomira to her sister.

Kayla giggled, and said, "Don't mind her, she's a skittish thing. She went to go fetch a warmer coat against the weather, since it turned chilly in the night. But inside the temple, it is always nice and warm."

Zoe came back and helped the blonde Princess into a emerald green fur lined velvet robe.

"Thank you," She told the girl. Kayla translated, and the skinny girl beamed with happiness. Kayla led her to a plush stool with a fine silver vanity set. Kayla brushed out her shoulder blade length hair, and did an elaborate braid in it. Kayla held out the silver framed mirror for her to check her handiwork, and Anastasia couldn't believe the girl's skill.

There was makeup on the table as well, but the girl only put honeysuckle oil on Anastasia's wrists and throat.

"Come," Kayla said, "You will have your own hot spring pool to bathe in, just like Mother Talzin used to have. Alanna preserve her soul."

Anastasia took that to mean that the woman was important, and no longer alive. Kayla led her down a hidden passageway that led to a cavern-like room. The room was steamy, and warm like a sauna, and before long, she was hot in her thick velvet robe. Kayla removed it, and her bra and panties.

"There is a ready supply of towels, and toiletries to the right of the pool," Kayla explained, and cleared her throat. "Will you be wanting a Nightbrother to keep you company? I can send as many as you like."

Anastasia blushed, and asked lamely, "What for?"

Kayla giggled. "For your pleasure, of course. Apart from being our village guards, they pleasure the older Nightsisters, and those not already mated to a man."

Anastasia blushed scarlet, and at first was going to refuse, but then she thought of Maul mocking her for taking a prudish view on sex.

"One, I think," Anastasia stammered. "Do you have any human Nightbrothers?"

Kayla giggled, and grinned. "I have just the one in mind. You'll like him, he's quite...gifted downstairs, shall we say?"

"Uhh, okay," Anastasia said, "Just send him in before I change my mind."

Kayla curtsied. "Of course, my lady. Right away."

Kayla left, and Anastasia went down the carved stone steps, and found the water temperature quite pleasant. She floated in the water and swam, treading water. She heard and sensed someone approaching her, and at first she thought it was Maul, but when she stood up in the pool, she saw that it wasn't him. This man was muscular and lean, and had black tattoos running all up and down his body. He had long, straight black hair, parted at the middle, and an intense, handsome face, but Anastasia was drawn to his eyes the most: they were a silver gray that darkened with desire for her.

He approached her and without a word, took her in his strong arms, and began to kiss her passionately, while touching her everywhere. She kissed him, and ran her fingers down his perfect chest and abdomen, and nervously began to stroke his rather large cock. He drew in a breath, his breathing becoming hitched as she continued to stroke him to readiness.

She knelt down and tried to lick his member, but he shook his head, and finally said in a soft voice, "It demeans you to seek my pleasure, my lady. I'm not supposed to speak."

"Oh. Sorry," She apologized.

She stood up, and he kissed her again, and began to tease and suckle her nipples as he inserted two fingers into her pussy. After a thorough time of making out, her silent companion pinned her against the pool, and entered her, moving fast and deep inside of her. She soon came, and he soon finished, pulling out of her to spill his seed in a washcloth.

He took his soiled washcloth, and left her without a second glance. She compared her first time to this, and while Kage had been a kind, considerate lover, she didn't initiate it, and that felt cheap in her eyes. Anastasia floated and rinsed out her crotch, and then got out, wrapping one towel around her head, and the other her body, tucking the end between her (D-cup sized), large breasts.

She went back to her room, and Kayla demanded details, but she never told her a thing, preferring to keep mum about it. Kayla didn't question her further about it, and got her ready to meet with Maul...

❤❤❤

Maul was praying by the statue of Ares, and when he was done, he turned to face her. "You look well, my lady," He said, politely. "Are you hungry?"

He held out his right hand, and when she didn't take it, he nodded, and Anastasia said, annoyed, "What's with the sudden good treatment? I thought you preferred to ask your questions while I was strapped to a hospital bed."

The tall zabrak sighed, pausing in the hallway, and asked pointedly, "Very well. If you insist. I recognize the crest on your ring. It is Emperor Palpatine's, my master. You are his daughter, are you not?"

Anastasia began to tear up, and shook her head. "Yes. I am Anastasia. Wait, you know who I am, then you are _the_ Darth Maul!" She exclaimed, backing away from him in fear.

He took her hand, and knelt at her feet, unclipping his lightsaber. Anastasia's heart began to race as he held it out to her. "Yes, I am Darth Maul. But I kneel before you to offer you my protection as your champion. I will shield your back, and give my life to save yours, if need be. This, I vow. May I serve you, Princess?"

She didn't know what to say about that. Not even Kage offered her his saber, although he claimed to love her. Maul did not, but as she took his lightsaber, she kissed the hilt, and handed it back to him. His golden red eyes sparkled with tenderness as he clipped his weapon back to his belt, and he kissed her hands.

"Yes, you may serve me," She finally said. Maul stood, and briefly caressed her cheek, and quickly dropped it, shaking his head in confusion. Their eyes met, and that weird tidal pull came between them again.

Maul cleared his throat, "Good. Now, would you like to see the rest of the temple?"

Anastasia smiled, and said, "Yes, I definitely do. Now that I can be who I am around you, and you swore your lightsaber to me, I think that I can trust you now. Just please, _please_ do not tell my father about why I fled Geonosis with Kage."

Maul nodded. "You can tell me. You are safe with me, always, my lady."

"It's a somewhat long story," She warned. "Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

"Yes," Maul said. "I need to know what he is planning."

"Okay, but first thing's first," Anastasia said, carefully. "Have you heard of a program called Project Planet Killer?'

Maul looked a bit concerned. "Yes, I have. He was enraged that Jedi spies somehow hacked the code, and stole it."

She nodded. "I found it on my birthday in his office on his holo computer. The file had detailed schematics of a new moon sized space station that can wipe out whole planets and star fleets with the flick of a switch.

"Secret cloning of a new army, and Sith Lords through using willing Force sensitive women to carry them to term. My father..." She broke down in tears. "He is insane, truly bat shit crazy.  
He also had a kill order on file that was called Order 66, which called for every Force user's death that did not comply with his new Empire."

Maul began to pace restlessly once they were outside in the fighting arena. "Ares and Alanna above," He said, dumbfounded with shock. " _Every_ Force user?"

Anastasia nodded.   
"Even us, if we don't comply?"

"Yes. I assume that he wants to kill me already. I am his last heir. What am I going to do?" Anastasia answered.

Maul stepped forward, and forced her to look up at him. "We seek out allies, and defeat him with an army so large that he will fall to our wrath."

A hardness crept into her blue eyes as she said, "I think that that is the best idea I have heard all day."

"Good. Because we both have scores to settle with Darth Sidious," Maul said, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

They went back inside the temple, and from that day forward, became partners in crime. Little did they know that it would bring them much closer together than they would ever know...


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin's Pov...

The sandy haired young Jedi looked around the once immaculate office in dismay. Palpatine was enraged about something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was of great importance, he knew that much. He also didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to play double agent. Palpatine knew that he was spying for the Jedi council.

Then there was the matter of Anastasia. Where was she? She was still alive, but Kage was dead, his death had caused a great disturbance in the Force. His restless tossing and turning had woken Padme up, and she had sought him out in the living room. Kage Carlton had been like the brother he would never have, and Ana...well, if he had had the slightest chance with her, he would have pursued her. But Ana had eyes only for Kage.

None of that mattered now. He had Padme, and she carried his child, so what did it really matter if he had once entertained the notion of trying to date the Imperial Princess?

"Are you alright?" Padme had asked, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Kage Carlton is dead," Anakin said, sniffing. He wiped at his tears and faced his secret, forbidden wife.

A look of confusion passed over her beautiful face, and she asked, "I'm so sorry, Ani. Who was he to you?"

He sat on one of the couches, and she took his hand in hers, the flesh one, he noticed. Even now, the metal hand freaked her out just a little.

"He was my best friend," He had explained, "He was like a brother to me. You would have liked him, I think. He was funny, witty, and a good guy who would always have your back in a lightsaber battle. The last time he was seen was with Princess Anastasia. They had a...relationship."

Padme's eyes widened, and touched her fourth month pregnant belly. "Like ours?"

Anakin grinned. It was times like these that he wondered whether she was Force sensitive. "Sort of. They were close friends, but he wanted more from her than she could give. I don't know if he was intimate with her, but based on the disturbance in the Force, I would say that they were lovers."

Padme sighed, and rubbed at her belly. "I'm so sad for this girl. She must be so devastated to lose him! I know I would be if I lost you. Do you want to feel the baby?"

He put his hand on Padme's belly, and felt the presence of a second child for the first time. "I love you," He said, kissing her.

"I love you too," Padme said, getting up. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

Anakin looked up at her, and kissed her hand. "No, I'm just going to go meditate. I have meetings all day."

Padme nodded. "So do I. But I should be home for lunch. Do you think you will be home by then?"

"It's difficult to say," Anakin said. "But I'll let you know if I get assigned for a mission. Good night, dear."

"Good night, Ani," She said, and left him alone. He spent the early hours of the morning meditating and trying to reach out to Anastasia through the Force. He was not successful. He showered, changed, and got ready for the day.

Now that he was standing in Palpatine's trashed office, he really wished that he had just stayed home. He was bellowing in rage and destroying office items.

"Master..Are you alright?" Anakin asked. Palpatine looked at him and slumped in his chair.

"My apprentice has betrayed me with my daughter," Palpatine spat. "I want you to help me bring my daughter back to me. Do this and you will have earned my complete trust in you, boy."

Anakin didn't know what to say to that. "I will do it, Master," He grudgingly agreed.

Palpatine's face softened, and he came around his desk to hug him. "Thank you, Anakin. Your loyalty touches me deeply, son. You are dismissed."

Anakin left and went to the Jedi council meeting. The mood was tense, but anxious as he sat down in his cushy chair next to Obi Wan Kenobi. Yoda began the meeting, and droned on about other missions abroad, and then the attention shifted to him.

"What report do you have to share with us, young Skywalker?" Master Windu asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Anakin fidgeted and picked off a piece of lint from his robes. "Dark Lord is angered about losing his heir to his protege. I don't know him personally, but he seemed like the quiet, disciplined sort. The holo file is still lost, and I have been charged with finding her personally."

Mace Windu sighed. "Master Yoda, I request that I accompany young Skywalker. Dark Lord's daughter is my apprentice, and my responsibility after all."

Master Yoda nodded. "Bring this girl to safety you will, young Skywalker. Master Windu, accompany young Skywalker you shall. May the Force be with you all."

When the meeting was over, Anakin went home and informed Padme of his mission with Mace Windu.

They shared a soft kiss, and late the next day, they parted and he met Master Windu at the temple ship hangar bay. They boarded the cruiser, and Master Windu rubbed at his eyes.

"Before we leave," Mace Windu said, running through the initial take off check list. "I have to tell you that this mission will be difficult, Anakin. My apprentice is...stubborn, far more than you are."

"I only know that Ana was best friends with Kage Carlton," Anakin said. He flew the ship out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Master Windu meditated for a long time before saying, "Put in the coordinates to Mustafar."

"Why would she go there?"

"I do not know, honestly," Master Windu said. "But she has someone on her side, someone powerful and strong in the dark side of the Force."

Anakin put in the coordinates to Mustafar, and jumped the ship into hyperspace. When he put the ship on autopilot, the two Jedi Knights prepared themselves for the mission to come, and they both prayed that all would go well in the end...


	9. Chapter 9

Anastasia's Pov...

The meetings with the Knights of Ren were tiresome at best, and downright aggravating when they kept debating the merits of the benefits of assisting an errant Sith Lord, and a Princess the entire galaxy was quickly assuming was dead. Still, the training that she received was challenging and often fun, because unlike at the Jedi temple, they never looked down upon her for sometimes using dark side techniques in her fighting style.

It was also during these training sessions that she began to feel differently towards her champion. Maul had no fear, he met every challenge bravely, and was a good leader as well as a follower. Anastasia had long since become used to his exotic tattoos, and horns, and she no longer averted her eyes when speaking to him, or was nervous.

She flipped and whirled her lightsaber in an arc as she landed, just barely dodging Darth Maul's lightsaber. She sprang into readiness, as they sparred, but they always sparred as if this could be a life or death situation. They extended theirs hands and the pulse of their Force energies, pushed them both backwards several feet. Maul snarled, looking his most intimidating as he took advantage of Anastasia's brief disorientation, and pinned her to the ground, using the Force to put her arms above her head, and for him to turn off her lightsaber.

They were both breathing hard, but Anastasia struggled against Maul as they stared into each other's eyes. Four months they had known each other, and yet there was this strange primal pull she felt towards this man...and she shouldn't, it wasn't the Jedi way to feel these passions; nor to act on them, for that matter.

"Get _off_ me, Maul!" She demanded, as he turned off his lightsaber. "Let me up!"

"No," He said, running a callused thumb down her cheek. "Not until you admit that something is happening between us, Ana."

Maul pressed his weight more firmly against her chest, and she could feel him get hard for her as he brushed against her parted thighs.

Anastasia shook her head from left to right, tearing up. "There is...there is _nothing_ going on between us, y-you must be mistaken," She stammered weakly. "Now, let me up."

Maul frowned and inched his face closer to hers until their noses were touching. "I want a kiss first. If you feel nothing, I will get off of you, and leave you alone the rest of the night. But if what I sense is right, we need to talk."

Anastasia stopped struggling and stammered, "A-a-alright. Fine. Kiss me. You already stole one from me the day we met, why should this be any different?"

Maul didn't answer her, he softly traced her full lips with his thumb as he caressed her face, and he started to pepper her face with soft kisses that made her shiver. Her breathing hitched as his lips pressed against hers, oh so lightly. He then growled in the back of his throat and plunged his hands into her hair, and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Anastasia moaned into his mouth as his tongue tickled her lips for entry.

"Anastasia, _please_ ," Maul gasped against her mouth, breathing heavily. "Please let me inside."

His golden red eyes sparkled with desire as he paused in his kissing to look at her. "I'm scared, Maul...I...shouldn't feel this...these feelings," She confessed, crying.

"Shh..." Maul soothed. "Don't question this, Ana. Give in, just this once to me. Please."

She found that she could touch his face now. She ran her left hand down his cheek, and the other traveled down his robe clad chest to expose part of his muscled chest. Tentatively, she pulled his face back to her and pressed her lips against his. Maul deepened the kiss, and slipped his tongue into her mouth softly. She twirled her tongue around his as the kiss turned passionate and rough, and Anastasia gasped when he had his hands inside of her robes, skillfully kneading her breasts. She in turn ran her hands down his broad back, and one hand squeezed his firm ass.

They broke the kiss for air, and Maul rasped against her mouth, "If we don't stop now, I'm going to take you right here and now."

Anastasia's eyes flew open. "But...but it felt--"

"Divine, I know," Maul got up, tying his outer robe up. "But I won't mate with you here, Ana. Later, after our talk, perhaps."

He got off of her and let her up. Anastasia was about to leave the room, but he pulled her to him, and gave her one last searing kiss. She looked up at him and felt her heart flutter as Maul kissed her hand, bowing.

"After dinner," She whispered in his ear. Maul winked, grinning. They parted then, and sat across from Maul at the table, dressed in formal wear. All of the Knights of Ren wore formal suits for dinner, instead of their uniforms, except for the monk, he always wore a fitted black cossack robe with a white turned around collar.

The other Knights talked among themselves, and Maul and Anastasia stared at one another, studying each other intently. She raised her crystal wine glass, and he did the same, smiling over the merlot.

" _To us, Princess,_ " He said in her mind. " _And to our victory over our enemies."_

Anastasia grinned, blushing. " _My father will probably kill us both...if this thing goes on between us."_

The Knights talked to them briefly, but the monk was eying them sharply. The dinner finished quickly, and the Knights went off to their duties. The monk drifted off to make his own report, and Anastasia went to her posh, spacious bedroom.

She unzipped her black sequined gown and let it pool around her feet. She slipped off her black patent leather heels, and ran a bath. When the bath was full, she slipped in, bathed, and was floating in the heated tub, eyes closed in peaceful meditation when she felt that she was no longer alone, and that she was being watched...


	10. Chapter 10

Maul's Pov...

Anastasia floated in her tub of hot water, and he couldn't help but admire the perfection of her naked body. It was as if the Fanged Goddess had come in the flesh to tempt him with her dark carnal delights. He undressed and got into the tub. She stood with a start, and then stared at him, shocked.

"Oh! Maul, it's you. Sorry, I..." She looked me up and down, and averted her eyes. "Umm, I should probably get out and, um, get ready."

She moved to get out of the tub, but he stopped her, gently, but firmly holding her hand. Her blue eyes met his golden red ones, and she shyly sat down next to him on the ledge. 

He tilted her chin to meet his eyes, and he said, "Ana, look at me," She looked at him, and he said softly, "What do you want to happen here? Do you want me to leave and pretend that I don't want you as much as you want me? I will do it, if you command me."

She teared up, and he wiped them with his thumbs. "It is for the best, but..." She shook her head. "But I...Oh hell, I might as well come out and say it: I want you and that scares me. What if you leave me? What if some other girl catches your eye? I had a bit of foresight come to me, and the Force showed me that if Kage had lived, he would have moved on. Oh, we would have remained friends, but he would have left me."

Maul took one of her hands and kissed her wrist, biting it slightly. He licked the slight blood that welled up there, and he shivered from the velvet taste of her blood.

"I won't," He vowed. "No matter what happens, we will get through it together."

Anastasia cried, and said hoarsely, "Even if my father, the Emperor, punishes us both for this."

He pulled her in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stifled the urge to grind against her ass, she felt so good in his arms, as if she belonged there.

"I do not regret losing my heart to a goddess," He whispered in her ear, licking around the lobe, and nipping her slightly. "I can kill a thousand Jedi's in the battlefield, but I am helpless against your charms, Princess." He cupped her breasts and peppered her swan-like neck with kisses.

He found her sweet spot and Anastasia moaned as he bit her lightly. "Tell me...tell me you love me. Please," She breathed.

He lapsed into his people's language and began to stroke her between her legs, "With all of my heart, and all that I am, I am yours, my Vijya."

She gasped as he slipped a finger, and worked it in and out of her tight, wet heat. Fuck, he wanted her...

"I love you, Maul," She gasped, her breathing heavy as she panted.

He devoured her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth, conquering her as fully as he wanted to fill her now. "Say you are mine," He panted. "Only mine."

Anastasia whimpered as she climaxed. "YES! OH GODS, MAUL! I am yours..Only yours."

He growled low in his throat, and knelt between her legs, and slid slowly, and reverently inside her slit. He claimed her mouth as he thrust deep in and out of her. Tears threatened to overflow his cheeks as he felt the bond of claiming her as his mate flowed from him to her. _I love her, I really, truly love this woman._

The Force flowed around them as they made love. When they laid naked in bed together after making love again, both Princess and Sith Lord laid in each other's arms, forever bound in the Force and in their hearts. But it would be a brief calm in the eye of the storm before it was said and done...


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin's Pov...

Mustafar. He shivered against the dark side energies that festered in the very air around him as he disembarked from the Jedi class cruiser, accompanied by Master Mace Windu. No security, and nothing that would alert them to danger. He hated this place, and wanted to leave; he had a pregnant wife to think of. Why was he searching for a Princess who didn't want to be found?

Mace Windu drew his purple lightsaber, and he said, "There is fighting, death in this castle. Let's advance, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, and drew his lightsaber. Just then Darth Maul burst through, and Princess Anastasia deflected the shots of the guard's blaster shots.

Anakin sprang into action, and moved to defend her. Maul nodded in his direction, and then made a deadly fast movement and beheaded his would be attacker.

Ana said something to Mail that made the dark warrior laugh. She winked, and flipped away from them, going after a skinny faceless, masked Sith. The warrior had skill, but she was faster, and deadlier, and made short work of him. He almost lost his lunch when the Princess twisted her attacker's balls with the Force. Master Windu fought side by side with his apprentice, and Maul flanked him.

They both made short work of their attackers, but a lucky slice of a lightsaber cut Anakin's face. Mace Windu moved in to defend him, and ran his attacker through.

"I had better go defend her," Maul said dryly. "Get the ship ready."

"I don't take orders from you, Sith," Anakin snarled.

Maul glared at him coldly, but said nothing as he ran off, and defended the Princess. He sensed a weird pulse through the Force that revealed that they had a bond together, but he was damned if he knew what that was. Anastasia's attacker sliced into her abdomen, and Darth Maul used a bizarre fire gift and eviscerated the man alive.

Master Windu moved to pick her up, but Maul pointed a black saber knife in Windu's direction. "Touch her and you will shortly follow him into the netherworld."

Maul sheathed his lightsaber knife, and picked up Princess Anastasia in his arms gently. He bridal carried her into the ship, and Mace Windu shook his head, his entire demeanor disturbed by the Sith Lord's behavior.

"Why is he acting so strangely?" Anakin asked, once they were safely in hyperspace, heading to Coruscant.

"I don't know much of this Sith Lord's people," Master Windu answered. "But I do know that once his people decide to protect or choose a mate, it's for life."

"You can't seriously believe a Sith is capable of love, Master Windu," Anakin said, disbelieving. "I mean, they're all monsters."

Mace Windu frowned in disapproval. "No, they are capable of the same emotions as any beings. The only difference is that we, as Jedi's, do not allow these emotions to control our lives. Never actively hate your enemies, young Skywalker. Seek justice instead, always remember that."

"Yes, master," The sandy haired Jedi muttered, and took over flying the ship, mostly to have something to do than anything else. When he got too tired, he had Master Windu take over flying, and he went to check up on the Princess.

Darth Maul was talking to her softly in a guttural, fluid language, and she responded.

"Oh! Hi, Anakin," She said, switching back to basic. "Is there something you needed? Or are you in the habit that spying on people having a private conversation?"

Maul said something he couldn't make out, but Ana beamed from happiness, as Maul said, "I will be back soon, Vijya."

"Yes, thank you, Vifjya."  
"Um, what did he call you?"

Anastasia narrowed her blue eyes. "None of your business."

"Is it? It sounded suspiciously like a term of endearment," Anakin spat. "What's going on with you two?? You seem different somehow. I didn't peg you for one to waste their time with a savage."

"You don't know a godsdamned thing about Maul," She snarled. "You're going to sit in judgment on me?! He's not as bad as people make him out to be. So, if you're here to insult me, look to your own _married_ life, family man!"

He wanted to hit her for her blatant disrespect, but he stayed his hand. But he felt his privates tighten up, and he grabbed them as she squeezed tighter and tighter with the Force.

"That...that is private."

"So is my friendship with Darth Maul. Now, get out!"

Anakin took a step towards her, "But Ana--"

"Get the fuck out, _Ani."_

Anakin nodded, and realized that he had lost a potential ally in the Princess.

When they landed at the Jedi temple, Anastasia ignored him, and she walked hand in hand with the Sith Lord. But then he remembered his order from Palpatine, and ignited his lightsaber.

"What are you doing, Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked.

Maul scoffed, "Well, now I know why you were sniffing around what is mine."

"Maul, don't," Anastasia warned. "He's just a stupid, misguided boy. Let my father deal with him as he sees fit."

He whispered something in her ear. "...Fine, we'll do it your way. Go ahead."

Maul nodded, and exchanged some words with the black gray Jedi Master. Master Windu looked at them in shock, and then asked, "Is it true, Palpatine? That you violated your vows?"

Anastasia held the Sith Lord's hand, and he kissed it softly. "I did. I'm sorry, Master. I didn't plan on going against my vows, but I did it willingly."

Mace Windu nodded, and hugged his apprentice, and grinned, and then glared at the Sith Lord, "You hurt my apprentice, I will kill you. She is like a daughter to me."

Anakin watched as the creepy looking Sith Lord bowed before Master Windu, and said seriously, "You have my word that I will never harm her, Jedi."

"I believe you."

Maul nodded, and they were about to leave the landing platform when an Imperial shuttle landed, and red guards came streaming out of it, flanked by clone troopers.

"Apologies, Princess," The lead clone trooper said, "But you and Lord Maul have to come with us for questioning."

Anakin couldn't make out the words, but as they were led away into custody, the Princess looked at him with utter contempt and loathing. He left, completely dejected and filled with remorse. He had chosen the wrong side in this war, but it was too late to change, far too late, indeed...


	12. Chapter 12

Anastasia's Pov...

Earlier, In Darth Vader's Castle...

The ash blonde Princess woke up to warmth and love in her mate's arms. Maul slept peacefully, his breathing even and undisturbed by bad dreams. Anastasia caressed his cheek, and she gently woke him with the Force. His golden red eyes fluttered open, and he smiled, looking boyish and deceptively innocent. He had a beautiful smile, because it made him less intimidating and more handsome. Why did she ever think he was creepy and scary?

"Come here," Maul said, winking. She straddled him, knowing what he wanted without asking. He captured her mouth with his, and she reached down to stroke him.

"Hmhm, that feels divine," He whispered against her mouth. "Ride me, I want to see you take charge."

She positioned herself above and slid his cock inside her. The two lovers shuddered by the sensation as the Princess felt her lover fill her deep inside. Maul kissed down her neck, and then sucked her nipples as she moved her hips rhythmically faster and faster. Maul soon flipped her over on her back, and put her feet on his shoulders as he grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her over and over.

He kissed her roughly as he pounded into her, making her scream his name over and over as she nearly blacked out as she climaxed. Maul took his time before he found his release, having more stamina than human men. She bit into his shoulder as he filled her with his release.

He collapsed beside her on the bed so as not to crush her with his weight. They exchanged a few soft kisses, before looking at each other.

"We probably have to get up soon, and see what the Knight's answer is," Anastasia said.

Maul chuckled, feigning a frown, "And here I thought I could convince you to stay all day in bed mating with me. Pity. I must be losing my touch."

She giggled. "Well, if we have time later, we can pick this up. Until then, no touchy feely stuff."

"I will take that under advisement," Maul stood, and padded, naked to the closet where their clothes were.

She watched the way his muscles moved as he walked. His tattoos gave him a primal, exotic look that she now loved. She was slightly sore from their earlier antics, but she liked the soreness. She felt the moistness of his seed still inside her, and grinned. She was late on her birth blocker shot, so she could get pregnant at any time. For some reason, she didn't care if they had a child or not.

The shower was running, and she joined Maul in the shower. They shared a few passionate kisses, but they only touched to bathe each other. They got ready to go, and clipped on their weapons, and it was a good thing, because the meeting went from bad to worse very quickly.

She sat next to Maul, and apart from holding her hand under the table, he was a gentleman.

"The answer is no, Princess," The monk said firmly, rising. "We cannot bring the Empire down upon us in order for you to usurp his throne. We cannot be certain that you are even Princess Anastasia."

She glared at these men, and then stood, slapping on a smile. "I have his signet ring, gentlemen. His eye color was blue before the dark side of the Force turned them yellow. And, I have this," She lifted up her inner shirt, and showed a scar on her right hip. "I got this after being forced to submit to give up some of my eggs for the clone program. As you know, every Sith woman has to submit to it."

She rearranged her black robes, and sat down. There were murmurs of assent to their cause, but the monk would not be moved. Stormtroopers filed in, and pointed their blasters at them all. The rest of the Knights of Ren eyed the monk with hate and contempt.

"I cannot let you leave," The monk said. "Will you submit to going before your father, the Emperor willingly?"

Anastasia drew her lightsaber, igniting it. "Never in a million years."

Then the fight began in earnest, and time slowed down to a series of attacks, parries, and blocks of a lightsaber, as the Knights of Ren fought against her father's stormtroopers, and Maul and the Princess simply carved their way through the press of bodies.

They made their way outside, and Anastasia saw her old master and Anakin Skywalker press their way through the fighting men. Somehow, a lucky slash with a lightsaber from the berserker, opened up her belly, and she collapsed, screaming in pain. Maul rushed to her side, and bridal carried her on to the ship.

"I've got you, Vijya," Mail said soothingly. Anakin and Mace Windu soon followed, and they got the hell out of there. The Princess slept, and when she came to, they were landing on Coruscant to confront the Emperor of the galaxy at long last...


	13. Chapter 13

Anastasia's Pov...

As soon as the Princess was led on to the Imperial cruiser, the ship landed at the palace, instead of the grim city prison as she expected. Her stomach was bandaged with bacta bandages, and would likely not open up, but it would leave a scar across her toned abs.

Maul held her hand, and whispered, "Whatever happens, follow my lead. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," She said without hesitation. "Just try not to do anything rash, okay? I know how you like to charge into a fight."

"I won't," Maul promised. "But follow my lead."

"Alright, I will," Anastasia said. She found it ironic that they were placed in such a nice room. "I'm going to lie down for a bit, this wound is hurting me."

Maul sat beside her, and said, "Lift up your shirt, let me see it." She did, and Maul went to work checking her bandages, and said after a while, "This will need stitches. How are you with needles?"

"I'm not a big fan."  
"Then focus on me. Got it?"  
"Yes. Just do it."

Maul nodded. "I will be as gentle as I can, I promise."

He took out a small, compact first aid kit, and threaded a needle with thread. Maul nodded, and she nodded back, telling him that she was ready. She winced when he poked her with the needle the first time, but she focused on meditation, and as Maul worked, she looked up at the white silk canopy of the bed.

The Knights of Ren were dead with the help of Jedi's, but they had other allies. But it would all be for nothing if her psychotic father killed them both. Skywalker was another key component in this, because he was clearly her father's lackey in all but name. She wondered if that illegal wife of his was even aware of his close affinity with the Emperor. She highly doubted that the boy told her everything.

Maul put on a pain number on her jagged scar, and tucked his first aid kit away. He laid down next to her on the bed, staring at the canopy above them. Their hands found each other, and Maul lifted hers to his lips.

She laughed, crying. He looked down at her, and asked, "What's wrong, Ana?"

She smiled, and felt humbled by the love in his whole demeanor towards her. _I love him, I truly, deeply love him,_ she realized. What a sharp contrast from when they first met! She had hated him, and it was all because she thought he killed Kage, and her terrible past with being soured on how Palpatine treated her, when she was allowed to visit the palace, that is.

But Maul had become her friend, and confidant, and had taught her to not judge books by their covers. How could she not love such an honorable, brave man?

The hour was late when the red guards collected them, and they were marched into the spacious, elegant golden throne room. Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, was dressed in his full Sith regalia as he sat on a golden throne that sat on a dais of ten steps, which forced people to look up at the ruler of the galaxy. The blatant visual cues to worship power itself disgusted her, personally.

Anakin Skywalker stood to the right of the Emperor, dressed in dark Jedi robes, making no attempt to disguise his fall to the dark side. Mace Windu was held against his will as he wore leg and arm binders that prevented him from using the Force. He had clearly been beaten to a bloody pulp. Maul kept his face completely impassive, and without emotion. Anastasia did the same, and she pretended to not let the suffering of her former master affect her emotionally.

"Ah. The great Darth Maul arrives," Sidious sneered at them. Maul bowed regally. "I had wondered what would break your connection to the dark side, your honor, or my daughter's charms."

"I will not beg your forgiveness," Maul said silkily. "But know that I did not take her unwillingly. Of that you can be certain. Whatever punishment you had planned for Anastasia, I will take it."

The Emperor cackled. "Such _honor_ for a savage. But no, it will not be you who suffers, it will be the whore who claims to be my child. Ana, I think it is time for you to make your first Jedi kill: kill the famous Master Windu with his own lightsaber. It would be justice for him selling you out."

Anastasia smiled sardonically. "And what of your golden boy standing beside you? As far as I know, he was a filthy slave before you tried to make up for losing Julian."

"You dare speak of your brother in such a disrespectful tone!" Sidious shouted, his lightsaber sliding into his left hand. "I command you to kill this Jedi scum."

Mace Windu looked up at her, and said to her mentally, " _Just strike a vital organ. I will not be struck down by my own lightsaber."_

Anastasia took hold of her master's lightsaber, and she put a finger behind her back. She dipped deep into the darkside, and felt its calming, cold embrace seep into her bones, and strengthen her. Maul sensed it and he stretched out his hand in a subtle way, and began to choke Skywalker. Then when Maul engaged Anakin Skywalker in a fight, she used the distraction to free her master and she handed him his lightsaber.

"It's treason, then," Sidious spat, and let out a feral growl and spun towards her. She ignited her purple lightsaber and met her father strike for strike. "You are in touch with both sides of the Force. Good. Use that anger..and kill your intended."

"No. I will rule by his side, and your legacy will be a pile of ashes," She said, blocking a downward strike of his lightsaber. "You will fall into the abyss of the Force netherworld, and I will ensure that the godsdamned Death Star will never come to pass when I come to power."

The Emperor's yellow eyes widened in total shock. "YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!!" He screamed, and Anastasia barely blocked a fatal blow to the head, but couldn't avoid him punching her hard in the stomach.

She gasped for air, but used fire to shoot it at him. Sidious shouted, "Disgusting Nightsister. Vader, kill this girl."

"Yes, master," Skywalker moved towards her, but Anastasia pulled her gray side energies from deep within her, and the skies went dark outside, and lightning from above struck the future Darth Vader square in the chest. He was dead before he hit the floor. Maul smiled and gave her a knowing look. Maul stood beside her, lightsaber pointed towards the Emperor in a defensive stance.

"If you touch my mate again I will personally run you through... _master_."

Darth Sidious cackled, "How..sweet. And pathetic. I had such grand dreams for you, Maul. What a waste. I will give you one last chance to earn my mercy: you will kill her. Do it, and all will be forgiven, and the slate wiped clean."

Maul laughed. "You truly imagine that after the shit you put me through that I would side with _you_? I would rather die than wipe your ass for the rest of my life."

Maul swung his lightsaber around, and the time for talking ceased. The Princess, rebel Sith Lord, and beaten up Jedi Master, engaged the enemy, flanking each other as they tried to subdue the enemy before them. Then Anastasia thought of her master's advice: strike at the heart.

She found an opening to strike, and she stuck out her hand, and used the Force to crush her father's heart in his chest. She twisted harder, and Maul ran Palpatine through his stomach. Anastasia made a pulling motion, and his dark heart tore itself out of the old Sith Lord's chest and into her hand.

Maul turned off his lightsaber, and said, "The first bite is yours as the victor."

Anastasia looked down at the still heart in her hand, the blood congealing and hardening on her hand. "I'm not eating my father's heart," She said. "I want to crush it under my foot."

Maul laughed. "Gods, no. I was talking about the blood. You are entitled to drink the blood of your enemies."

"That's..." Mace Windu coughed. "That's disgusting."

Darth Maul shrugged. "It's tradition to do it, but more so for men, since women do not typically hunt on my planet."

She was flattered by his attempt to treat her as an equal. She bit the heart, and drank what she could of the blood. She swallowed it, and Maul drank his share, and she burned it to ashes in her hand. She brushed out the ashes, and looked around the throne room.

Silent red Imperial guards who had been watching the entire battle, suddenly knelt at the Princess's feet, and said in a loud voice, "All hail Empress Anastasia and Emperor Maul!!"

Master Windu bowed, and said, "Good luck, you two. Maul, can you forgive me for misjudging you?"

The Jedi Master and Sith Lord shook hands, signifying an amicable end to all hostilities between the two Force sensitive orders. When this impromptu bending of the knee was over, they were left alone in the throne room.

Maul wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her temple. "Does this mean that I have to participate in what passes for a bonding ceremony publicly?" He asked.

Anastasia giggled, and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, but I'm sure you will enjoy the coronation ceremony more."

Maul kissed her, and nibbled on her lip, tickling it. "Oh, I'm sure. I like the vision of the galaxy bowing before our feet. To be called the Emperor."

Anastasia laughed, "Ah, there is my fierce Sith Lord. I'm tired. Would you mind carrying me to _our_ bedchamber? I am of a mind to bathe and mate before sleeping. But none of your usual antics, I don't want to tear out these stitches."

Maul picked her up bridal style, and bent his head to give her a brief heated kiss. "I am at your command, Vijya. Always, in private. I love you."

"I love you too. Always," She said, and he carried her to the master bedchamber, and they were able to finally to enjoy each other as the Force intended since before they were even thought of...


	14. Chapter 14

Anastasia's Pov...

No words were needed between them as they slowly undressed. "You are so beautiful, Ana. A true Ameena* (*--Goddess). Mine, and perfectly wrought for me. Say that you are mine."

"I am yours."  
"Forever."

"Forever," She agreed, lying down on the bed. Maul kissed up her legs, and began to lick and kiss along the folds of her labia. The Princess grabbed at the sheets below her for purchase as Maul continued to suck, and finger her deep inside.

"Maul!" She gasped when he sucked her clit. "I..I...I...Oh..Ohhh...gods! Fuuck."

She felt her orgasm approach, and when he thrust his fingers deep inside of her, and twisted them, she screamed out her pleasure. Maul then continued to lick and kiss up her abdomen, and he skillfully played with her breasts.

He peppered her face with kisses, kissing her forehead, eyelids, the edge of her nose, her cheeks, and finally, her lips. They kissed slowly as he slid his cock slowly inside of her hot, tight wetness.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and met him thrust for thrust as she held him close. They took their time and explored positions that some would call demeaning for a Princess. But they had time for such thorough explorations.

When they finally found their releases, they fell asleep, their bodies still connected as they enjoyed their hard won victory over the tyranny of the Old Empire. This night was for them, but in the weeks that led up to their coronation and royal wedding, they took the time to court and just be with each other on their own terms...

❤❤❤

Four Months Later...

Maul's Pov...

The beautiful gothic church doors opened, and the imposing red and black zabrak dark warrior walked down the red aisle to the altar where a priest awaited him. Behind him, Anastasia walked, dressed in an elaborate white silk beaded gown that reflected the formality of the occasion. But she could have worn rags, and she would still be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Anastasia wore a red velvet ermine cloak over her gorgeous gown, and the diamonds she wore cost thousands of credits. Still, she looked like a perfect angel. His Princess.

She joined him at the altar, and she placed her hand in his. They stared into each other's eyes, barely listening to the ceremony. They exchanged rings, and when it came time to kiss, he lifted her veil, and softly kissed her, and stepped back, and kissed her hands.

They were bid to kneel. Two heavy crowns, covered with gold and precious stones, were placed on their heads. They sat side by side on their thrones, and as soon as their scepters were placed in their hands, and the orb of the sovereign in Anastasia's right hand, he could feel the weight of the Empire fall upon his shoulders. The vast kingdom of the entire galaxy was now his, and his mate's; it was all rather overwhelming.

The applause from the church was thunderous as the bells rang, and flower petals rained down on them. The shuttle ride back to the palace felt even more surreal as they waved to their subjects.

He was now Emperor. The first zabrak in history to have the seat of ultimate power placed in his hands. He had a beautiful mate as his Empress, and through them, a new legacy would be born. He could not be more proud. But the only real regret he had was the fact that his mother was not there to see him during the day of his greatest triumph. But she was dead, along with his brothers. His father had been some Nightbrother that was barely remembered, but his mother had told him many times that he looked the most like him.

The reception was a huge production that he didn't care for, but Anastasia seemed to shine as she talked with various senators and their wives, and laughed at jokes that he had no clue why they were funny. He kept up the pretense of enjoying himself, when he would have preferred to have a quiet evening alone with his mate.

When all of the feasting and dancing was over, the toasts given, they retired to their rooms, which had been cleansed and remodeled somewhat to suit their needs.

Anastasia took off her tiara and massaged the small of her back. "Oh my gods, that thing weighs a ton," She said, stretching her neck. "I swear that if I didn't have those ladies standing up with me, I would have tripped on my own train half a dozen times."

He massaged her shoulders and neck, and kissed her temple. "You sound like you hated the whole affair."

She sighed, "I liked some of it, but I honestly would have preferred to celebrate our victory alone. Help me out of this will you? My back hurts from being laced in all day, I'm not used to court finery."

Maul did, unbuttoning the outer portion of the dress, so it fell in a pile of lace, silk, and beading. Then came the corset, which seemed more straightforward as he unlaced the back one by one. She undressed the rest of the way, and kicked all of that finery to the side.

She then took down her long ash blonde hair and shook it out. "Gods, that's better. Do you want me to undress you?"

Maul laughed. "No, I have just a tux on. You were given the real royal treatment, apparently."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Eskimo kissed him. "Yes," She sighed, "The big show of wearing a huge puffy dress when a Sith uniform would have suited me just fine. Did you enjoy yourself? You seemed like a fish out of water for a while there."

He kissed her lightly, and nodded. "It was not something in my training to handle being around that many people, and to dance as well."

She took his hand in hers and led him to the spacious black marble bathroom. "Well, now you have me all to yourself. What do you plan on doing with me?" She asked, turning the faucet for the tub on.

He undressed. "Bathing with you and having a nice, long sleep in your arms."

"No mating?" She teased.  
Maul yawned. "Too tired. But we will see later on."

"Good, because I want you all to myself tonight," She said, getting into the hot water. He followed suit, and they bathed each other. They snuggled in the tub until the water got cold, and they got ready for bed. They settled in and fell asleep in each other's arms...

❤❤❤

Anastasia's Pov...

Anastasia slept, truly at peace for the first time in her life. She had eliminated a great evil in the galaxy with a love fate and the Force chose for her. She just never imagined that she would find such love from a Sith Lord, and that their love would be the greatest healer in the galaxy to balance the Force and right all of the hatred between their two orders.

For who would have thought that the darkness would blend into the light and merge as one. She felt safe, truly safe, and it was all because she was able to love without doubt, and trust that she would be safe in her love's arms. She knew that they had enemies, and three would always be those who questioned their rule, but with her mate by her side, they could defeat any one, and survive anything, so long as they were together, everything would work out in the end...

The End


End file.
